Kristina Braverman
Kristina Anna Nicholas Braverman (portrayed by Monica Potter) is Adam Braverman's wife and the mother of Haddie Braverman, Max Braverman, and Nora Braverman. Life Character Traits She is a typical soccer mom and a source of stability and support for anyone who needs it. NBC characterizes her as a "wise and quietly forceful woman who loves her husband and children deeply and with incredible strength." While she is always caring and nurturing, she can be high-strung and worrisome at times. History Born 1972 .She goes back to work to support her family during her husband's unemployment but then quits. However, she goes back to work again after Adam tells her that Rachel, his assistant at the recording studio, kissed him. She forgives him for this transgression, despite Adam's refusal to fire Rachel. Kristina constantly worries about Max, regarding his social deficits due to his Aspergers. She hires a behavioral aid, Gaby, for him, and maintains a strong friendship with her until she sleeps with Crosby Braverman. Adam grows angry with Crosby. Kristina helps Max flourish throughout the seasons. Kristina has a strong relationship with Haddie, even though it hits a few bumps down the road. She has shown her disapproval of Haddie's relationship with her alcoholic boyfriend, Alex, but eventually comes around. She is supportive when Haddie reveals that she is gay, saying that she will always love her no matter what. Upon discovering that she is pregnant at the end of Season 2, Kristina prepares for her new baby with Adam. In Season 3, Kristina gives birth to her daughter, Nora Braverman, with the help of Crosby. In Season 4, Kristina is diagnosed with breast cancer, which she decides to fight. Eventually, she is forced to do chemotherapy, causing her to lose all of her hair and feel extremely sick. Not giving up, Kristina fights the cancer all throughout the season, and is pronounced cancer-free at the end of the season. Through chemotherapy, Kristina strikes a friendship with Gwen Chambers, another cancer patient, whom she later builds a charter school with. She works on Bob Little's campaign for mayor of Berkley in Season 3, but in Season 5, a cancer-free Kristina decides to run against Little for mayor. She leads a successful campaign with the help from her manager, Heather, until she concedes the election. In Season 6, Kristina and Adam build a charter school for Max, which they later name "Chambers Academy." The school is a success, nurturing over 50 disabled children. In the series finale, it is revealed that Kristina is offered a job to build more schools like Chambers, and she hands her position as headmaster to Adam. Trivia * Kristina's extended family are only revealed in an interview to consist of her father, mother, and a sister. * Kristina has had fights with Sarah, Crosby, Camille, and Jasmine. * Kristina cries and/or becomes emotional in nearly every episode. * It's revealed that she lost her virginity at age 15 to a boy who told everyone and regrets it. * Kristina is from Ohio. * Kristina presumably attended Cal, since she said that she and Adam met in college. * According to Season 4, Episode 12 "Keep On Rowing," Kristina is 34 years old, which would mean that she gave birth to Haddie when she was only 16 years old. It is never discussed on the show if Kristina was a teenage mother, but it is unlikely since in season 5 she tells Amber that she and Adam were in grad school when he proposed but didn't mention Haddie. She was clearly joking, from the look Adam gives her. She's not actually 34, she's hiding her ageShe and Adam meet in college but her sister was in love with him and she knew but Kristina later fell in love with him and they started dating which made her sister Tiffany very angry so at a collage party she pushed Kristina in a pool, she and her sister did not talk for a long time after that .She and Adam got married in 1993. Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Braverman Family Category:Females Category:Deceased